


i'm a fan of you!

by lezz1e



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Batman References, Crushes, F/F, Identity Reveal, Mutual Pining, Trans Female Character, Undercover, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: "For what? Why would you want to destroy a business' building that makes mounds of profit for the economy and the city? She's making this place a shit show," Marlon says, his teeth clenched and scorn written across his face. His hands occupied, and ripping and tearing at his sandwiches, trying to be nonchalant."It was already a shit show. You're just pissed that your daddy can't buy you 200$ shoes anymore," Violet replies, her eyes looking up from where she was clawing into the lunch table with a compass to pierce a look of indifference to Marlon. Her eyes quickly scanning at his new leather jacket, jeans that purposely had rips and shoes that weren't even scuffed at the back.





	i'm a fan of you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gladiolus flower symbolizes honor and remembrance, but it has other meanings too. It can also symbolize the strength of a person's character, faithfulness, sincerity, integrity, infatuation and never giving up.

"Shoot Venom squished a huge corporation building into concrete crumbs last night, I don't care about any of your opinions on her that's fucking cool," Clementine says, sliding her lunch onto the table, her hip slightly grazing against Violet's. Her voice loud, unapologetic, waiting for a fight or debate about the ethics of Shoot Venom. 

"For what? Why would you want to destroy a business' building that makes mounds of profit for the economy and the city? She's making this place a shit show," Marlon says, his teeth clenched and scorn written across his face. His hands occupied, and ripping and tearing at his sandwiches, trying to be nonchalant.  

"It was already a shit show. You're just pissed that your daddy can't buy you 200$ shoes anymore," Violet replies, her eyes looking up from where she was clawing into the lunch table with a compass to pierce a look of indifference to Marlon. Her eyes quickly scanning at his new leather jacket, jeans that purposely had rips and shoes that weren't even scuffed at the back. 

Her eyes meeting Clementine's with an encouraging smile, the sight making Clementine's stomach swirl and spin like a washing machine. Her elbows lightly touching Clementine's arms- the touch making Clementine feel as if she was on fire. 

"Fuck you Violet. My dad lost his fucking job because that stupid criminal thought plants were more important that people's lives," Marlon says, spitting out his words like acid. His feet beginning to scrape at the floor repeatedly- an outlet to his frustration and sadness.  

"Maybe if your dad didn't work for a company that was a main contributor of pollution and animal testing," Clementine suggests, elbowing Violet lightly. Her lips twisting into a sweet smile as Violet looks at her. Her stomach feeling as if it was filling with syrup- sweet, sweet, sweet.

    
"Clem that's not fair, people need jobs to live," Louis comments, trying to slot himself into the conversation subtly. His voice low and his tone hesitant- for the first time in a while he didn't know what to say. Didn't know his opinion on the matter either. 

  
"I'm not a huge fan of her either. She lets loads of working class people go jobless without any money to feed themselves or their families," Violet says, her teeth biting at the corner of her mouth and her hands picking at scratching at each other. Her eyes casting downwards as if she had something to be guilty about. 

   
"Oh, I forgot Karl Marx herself sits at our lunch table," Marlon comments, a scoff escaping him as Violet gives him her middle finger. A frown scrawling across his features. 

"I think you're all harsh. She's trying to make this city better," Clementine says, partly to state her opinion and partly to stop Marlon and Violet from violently and verbally fighting each other. Her hands going to her lunch, in attempt to make their conversation a normal one, and not one about a criminal who destroyed corporation buildings with plants that grew from her body. 

"I agree that she's trying to make things better here, but I think she should make an effort to get the people she's made jobless employed in some way," Louis says, and the table falls quiet with agreement.  

* * *

 

Leaves scatter across the pavement as Clementine walks home, the indie music in her headphones covering the sound of furious and aggressive wind. Her hands dug deep into her pockets as she wonders what Violet's favourite season is.  

Her lips twisting into a smile, a thought that deep red leaves suited Violet.  

But also that the cold, cold winter: warm scarfs and hot chocolate suited her too.  

Never mind the huge fans at summer, and how Violet's hair would shiver and shake under them.  

Or the flowers of spring. How beautiful Violet would look in a field of spring flowers, the soft sun kissing at her face and the grass curling around her body like a cocoon. Violets were a spring flowers after all. 

She thinks about Shoot Venom too, if she'd hate winter because of the abundance of nature and have an eternal battle on whether spring or summer was better. Or if she was as beautiful in real life than the pictures. Or if she'd disappoint Clementine as soon as she opened her mouth. 

Clementine smiles as she sees her front door open, and Lee step out of it with his hand waving at her. His smile as soft as ever, and his presence making Clementine want to shrink into a nine year old and beg him to read her story after story after story like he used to.  

"Heya sweetpea, how was school?" Lee asks as she walks up to the door, her backpack swinging off her shoulders and into Lee's hands. A bright smile on Clementine's face as she walks into their house.  

"Good! We had another Shoot Venom debate again though," Clementine tells him before throwing herself onto the sofa, her muddy boots just an inch away from smearing all over their fabric sofa. 

"She's just a kid that wants the world to be better, I don't see anything wrong with that. Her methods need tweaking though," Lee replies, placing Clementine's bag on the table, his eyes squinting in disappointment as he looks over to Clementine. His finger moving to point to her boots.  

"Get those off the sofa," He says, his face softening as Clementine takes them off but hardening again as she throws them on the floor, dirt splattering across the floor 

"She'd never change anything if she went the 'right' way about it," Clementine continues before taking her cap off, her feet digging into the crevice's of the sofa. Her shoulders shuffling to get into a comfortable position and not move for a while.  

"That's true. Now go get some floor cleaner to clean up this mess," Lee says, completely destroying her whole plan for the evening. A frown gracing her lips as Lee places money in her hands and holds her boots up for her.  

* * *

 

Clementine counts the money in her hand, for something to do as she walked home. The bag in her other hand digging into her hands, making her shuffle and change hands every couple of minutes. Her mouth seemingly put into a permanent frown- her plans of sitting in front of the television and doing nothing until she felt sleepy, completely dashed and stripped away from her. Thoughts of how much relaxation she could be having right now, making her frustrated and tired. 

Her eyebrows furrow as a shoulder shoves at her own, an angry frown settling on her face as she looks up to the rude idiot. Her body burning with frustration and exhaustion that was seeping through her bones. 

Before her heart stops beating, her stomach swirls and head fills with so many romantic fantasies she doesn't know what to do. 

"Sorry, I gotta get past," Shoot Venom declares, her voice booming and low. The bright red gladiolus' on her head blooming and bright, making Clementine blink. Little threads of blonde hair peeking out from the field of red. Her eyes (covered in black eyeliner that was messier than Violet's handwriting) washing over her like Clementine was a familiar face. Her cheeks covered in yellow pollen that looked like golden freckles and her lips covered with vines that wrapped around her neck for protection. Thick black clothing covering her head to toe, with different types and colours of flowers adorning all over her. 

"Yeah," Clementine says, despite the fact that she's far gone. Her heart bursting back into life and setting off like fireworks- it feels like getting to know Violet all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> also this is based on a post i made on tungle about violet as poison ivy riyhrtguyghtui also the title may change!!


End file.
